Ghosts of the Past
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU set after The Magical Place. Coulson and May go to see their old friend and former SHIELD agent Jack Williams after he was forced out years earlier. Meanwhile A serial killer known as The Katana Killer who killed over 100 SHIELD Agents has sent Jack a letter and is picking up where he left off. Main pairings Coulson/May and Jack/Maria Hill might add others later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 1 old friends.**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own is my OC Jack Williams, along with any other OC's I might bring into this fic later on.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.**

**This fic is set after the Magical Place and is AU from there.**

**Lastly the main pairing of this fic will be Mayson, but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the first chapter.**

**Chicago**

A tall man with black hair, green eyes dressed in a suit stood in front of projector and said "The Katana Killer. A serial killer who over a 3 year period over 5 years ago murdered over 100 people across 6 countries. Despite an international manhunt, a 40 million dollar reward for info leading to his capture and being put on the top ten's FBI most wanted list he was never found."

The image on the projector changed and showed a dead body with a slash across the neck. The man continued by saying "He always used a Katana sword. That was the signature. It has never been repeated once since the last victim was killed. Mike Robertson, a single father aged 32. His 3 children were asleep in the next room when he was killed. Neighbors called the police when they heard the children screaming for their dad to wake up."

The man remembered his reaction when he and a SHIELD team went into secure the area and took a deep breath before he said "As shown in the book. The Killer would send puzzles to the authorities in the form of a Rubik Cube, in which he described details of each murder. This killer is a sociopath, narcissist who can't stop killing. So even if he thinks he has stopped. He hasn't and justice will catch up to him eventually."

With the man ended his lecture as everyone went to buy their own copies of his book, the man smiled as he saw 2 familiar faces in the back of the audience.

Phil Coulson and Melinda May, his old friends and colleagues from SHIELD.

He walked over and shook hands with them and smiled when he saw both of them had copies of his book freshly bought. The man asked "Want me to sign them for you?"

He got smiles and as the three of them sat down Phil asked "How've you been Jack. Since you left?"

Jack replied "I've been keeping busy. Writing this book on the one who got away, for now anyway."

Melinda said "You said you were going to Italy what happened to that plan?"

Jack answered truthfully "Got bored and the heat was bad and I miss the seasons of normal. Why do you think I'm obsessed?"

Melinda said "You've been in all the countries where he struck to be close to the crime scenes when writing. Heck you wrote this 600 page book on what he did. Remember sometimes we get it wrong."

Jack said "I've considered everything. Including that he might be dead already. So how are things at work since I left? Anything interesting happen aside from the battle of New York?"

Phil replied "Everything changes and everything stays the same. Why don't you come back to SHIELD and give the students at the academy a guest lecture on the Katana Killer."

Jack said "Would Nicky approve of that, and do people still see me a failure and a disgrace to the organization. You guys miss me?"

Melinda said "Not really, just here to buy a good book."

All three of them laughed at the joke as a security guard came over and said "Excuse me Mr Williams. This letter was dropped off for you."

Jack took the letter as Phil said "Fan mail?"

Jack smiled and said "Fan mail how ya like that." As soon as he opened the letter and read the note the smile was gone from his face and when he pulled out a Rubix Cube from the envelope Jack immediately stood up and walked over to the guard who gave him the letter.

Jack asked "Who gave this letter to you?"

The guard answered "A guy in a black jacket."

Jack instantly ran over to a man in a black jacket who was standing nearby and threw him against the wall as the guard, Phil and Melinda ran after him to stop him.

The guard said "That's not the guy." Jack let go as the guard escorted the man out of the building. Phil took the letter and read it aloud "Who in his mind has not probed the black water? Aren't visits from old friends refreshing? Especially when we've occupied so much of each other's mind over the years. We're like 2 volumes of the same book Jack. Why don't we add a few more chapters? I will lead you to me. If you can break the code. It has been far too long. I am alive again. Signed KK. Is this from him the Katana Killer?"

Jack opened a small package he found inside the Rubix Cube he had now solved and said "Son of a bitch was right here."

As he gave Phil and Melinda the contents of the package. Several SHIELD ID cards that belonged to several of victims of the Katana Killer he asked "You guys still think I'm after a ghost?"

He went over to the guards and said "Lock this place down. No one leaves until I talk to them."

As Jack started to question the suspects Coulson looked through the SHIELD ID cards and compared them to the list of victims of the Katana Killer in Jack's book. All but one were on the list.

That meant only one thing. The Katana Killer had struck again.

Coulson immediately contacted Director Fury and let him know what happened. Once he was finished explaining the situation, Director Fury said "Once you two and Jack are done questioning everyone there head back here, bring Jack with you. No one knows the Katana Killer like he does."

Coulson replied "Understood sir."

With that he hung up and went to help Jack and May in questioning everyone who attended Jack's lecture, though Coulson personally thought the Katana Killer was already long gone and wasn't here.

Two hours later Coulson, May and Jack arrived at SHIELD HQ, as they entered the building Jack said "Wonder what kind of reaction I'll get. I bet some will say I don't deserve to be here as I failed to catch the Katana Killer last time."

May said "Jack it wasn't your fault. If he kept killing he would have slipped up and you would have caught him. It could have been anyone given that mission. People shouldn't blame you. You're a good man."

Phil nodded in agreement and Jack smiled and said "Thanks guys. Really I mean it."

Phil only said "What are friends for Jack."

As the three of them headed to Director Fury's office people stopped and stared at Jack some whispering to each other while some glared at him, those who glared quickly looked away when they got glares from May and Phil.

Just as they arrived on the main floor they ran into Agent Maria Hill who said "Director Fury is waiting for you in his office. It's good to see you again Jack."

Jack replied "Good to see you as well Maria. Just wish it was under better circumstances though."

Nothing else was said until they entered the office where Nick Fury was reading his own advance copy of Jack's book.

Jack said "I see you got your copy Nick. What do you think?"

Director Fury replied "It's a good book Jack. You treat the victims with respect and treat us and the authorities fairly. I also know every cent from the sale of the book is going to the families of the victims."

Fury stood up as Agent Hill locked the door and said "I had a team head over to the home of Agent Tom Kyle. They found him and his family dead. The throats were slashed, and we found a Rubix Cube. I think it's safe to assume. The Katana Killer is back."

Jack immediately asked "Who's leading the investigation?"

Fury answered "You are." The director took out a SHIELD ID card and threw it to Jack, who saw the ID card was his own level 9 card.

Fury said "The Council pressured me to get rid of you. They needed someone to blame when the Katana Killer stopping killing agents and was never caught. Consider yourself reinstated."

Jack said "I'll find him. But I'll need a team. I heard from old friends Phil has a pretty good team. I want them working with me."

Fury nodded and Jack said "I have my own files on the Katana Killer at my house. I'll get them while I pack a suitcase."

Phil took out his keys and gave to Jack as he said "Take Lola. Have May go with you."

Jack nodded as he and Melinda left the office.

As Jack and May headed to his house Jack said out of the blue "Phil's different. What happened?"

May said "You about the battle of New York?"

Jack replied "I know what I saw on TV. What does Phil have to do with it?"

May answered "He died before the battle. Killed by Loki, Director Fury let the Avengers think he died to inspire them to work together, he was brought back though. But he is different, he won't talk to anyone about what happened to him recently."

Jack asked "What happened recently?"

May told him about Centipede and how they abducted Coulson and what state he was in when May found him.

Once he learned everything Jack said "I'll talk to him. He'll open up to me, after all he was the best man at my wedding."

Nothing else was said between them till they got to the house. Jack opened the door and said "My files on the Katana Killer are in my study. Marked KK."

With that Jack went into his bedroom and started to pack.

May walked into the study and found several boxes marked KK. She then saw what was on the far wall and was in shock. On it was newspaper clipping about each of the Katana Killer's victims and notes as well concerning the serial killer.

She took the boxes out to Lola and put them in the trunk and waited for Jack to finish packing.

Once he was down, they headed back to SHIELD HQ without saying a word.

When they arrived back May lead him to the Bus. As soon as he saw Jack whistled and said "Nice. If that's what you and Phil call a bus. I'd like to see what you call a plane."

Before May could say anything to Jack they saw Phil nearby arguing with another man. As they walked over they heard Phil say "Like it or not Ward he's on the team. Deal with it."

Ward said "Sir with all due respect. Jack Williams is a disgrace to the entire organization. He failed to catch the Katana Killer before and he was given all the resources of SHIELD to do. He shouldn't be here."

Jack angrily said "I can speak for myself."

Ward turned to face Jack as May and Coulson watched on.

Jack asked "Now Agent Ward. Repeat what you just said to Phil to me."

Ward said "You shouldn't be here. Director Fury made a mistake reinstating you as a SHIELD Agent. Every victim who died at the hands of the Katana Killer after he got onto SHIELD's radar is your fault for failing to catch him."

Jack's response was to punch Ward in the face and before Ward could attack Jack, both May and Coulson got between them.

Coulson angrily said "Ward get on the plane."

Once he was gone Coulson said "He deserved that punch to the face. But that can't happen again Jack."

Jack nodded as he and Phil got the boxes out of Lola.

Coulson said "Liked driving it?"

Jack replied "Yeah, still runs as good as when I drove it to your house for your 40th birthday. The look on your face when I told you it was your birthday present was just priceless. Then you fainted in shock"

May laughed as she, like Jack remembered Phil's reaction.

As soon as they were on the plane May headed up to the cockpit and said "Wheel's up in 10."

The two men put the boxes in Jack's quarters.

Jack started to look through the files once Phil left and as the plane took off Jack had a single thought going through his mind 'He's out there somewhere.'

Meanwhile at a house far away. A woman was smiling as she started to cook dinner. She called out to her husband "Honey dinner's nearly ready."

When she got no answer, the woman was about to call out again when she heard a noise from behind her. But before she could do anything, her throat was slashed by a masked man who minutes earlier killed her husband.

The man took the woman's SHIELD ID card and put a Rubix Cube on the kitchen table before he left the house.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though OK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 2 first meetings**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own is my OC Jack Williams.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 10 people have story alerts on this fic while 3 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams at the end of the month and more college exams later on in April or May.**

**The main pairing of this fic will be Mayson, but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 2.**

**The Bus**

Phil Coulson sat in his office and thought back to when he and Jack first met all those years ago. Who would have known then that he would meet the man who would become his best friend.

**Flashback 27 years ago SHIELD base New York City**

Agent Phil Coulson sat at his desk typing up the report from his last mission. Just as he finished it a man walked over and said "Agent Phil Coulson?"

Phil replied "Yes. Who are you?"

The man said "My name is Jack Williams I'm your new partner, by orders of Agent Kuian, He wants us in his office in a half hour."

Phil nodded as Jack sat down across from Phil he asked "So Jack tell me about yourself?"

Jack answered "I was top of my class at the academy. I'm an expert marksman and a black belt in 3 different martial arts. I also like music especially the Rat Pack. Johnny Cash and many others. Tell me about yourself Phil."

As Phil told Jack about himself the two men found common interests and knew that this would be a very interesting partnership.

**End of flashback**

Phil then headed to the command centre where the rest of the team was assembled. He said "Our new mission is different than what we've previously done. We're going after the Katana Killer."

Skye looked at Fitz and Simmons and saw the shock on their faces and she saw no reaction from Ward or May. Skye then said "I heard about the Katana killer on the news. Nearly everyone has. What's his connection to SHIELD?"

Jack entered the room and answered Skye's question immediately "At every murder at least one of the victim's was a SHIELD agent."

Phil said "This is Agent Jack Williams. He was on the mission 5 years ago to capture the Katana Killer. No one knows the killer better than him so he'll be helping us in this mission. So Jack tell us about the Katana Killer."

Jack opened the box he brought into the room with him and took out several copies of a files he had on the Katana Killer and quickly handed them one to everyone there.

Jack then said "The Katana Killer has killed 130 people, 102 of them being SHIELD agents. The others being family members of friends who were there when the killing happened. The only people left alive were children. That means he has some kind of code, which only he can possibly understand. He has killed in the following 6 countries always in a random pattern and in many different cities throughout these countries. America, China, Italy, Brazil, Egypt and Australia. Each country on a different continent."

Suddenly Phil got a call and turned on the nearby monitor. An image of Director Fury appeared on screen.

Fury said "The Rubix Cube left at Agent Kyles home has been solved. Inside was the SHIELD ID card of his 62nd victim. Agent Matt Ricardo. We've also learned that he struck again a half hour ago. Agent Samantha Reinner didn't show up at her local SHIELD office. So an agent was sent to check on her, she and her husband were both found dead and a Rubix Cube was left at the scene. I'll update you when we solve it."

Ward curious asked "I never heard the name Matt Ricardo before among, the Katana Killer's victims. What makes him so special?"

Jack replied "He survived."

Simmons asked "I thought no one survived the Katana Killer?"

Phil answered "The fact agent Ricardo survived was kept classified to only a select group of people inside SHILED by order of Director Fury himself. In order to ensure his protection. When he was attacked, the Katana Killer slit his throat but the sword didn't go deep enough to cause him to die. Once he left Matt dialled 911 and EMT's saved his life. Once he recovered, he quit SHIELD. No one has seen or heard from him since."

Skye said "I can try and find him by checking his financials. He has to have a paper trail."

Jack smirked and said "Melinda told me you were good."

Skye smiled back as Jack said "The Interpol liaison to SHIELD Maxwell Colin assisted me. We bounced ideas off one another. He might be able to help. I know he lives in London."

May said "I'll get us to London as fast as possible."

Skye who had begun looked for agent Ricardo said "Turn on CNN now."

As Phil had CNN news appear on the main screen a reporter said "Earlier today this station received a letter. With it was the picture of a family of four dead by slashes across the throat and a Rubix Cube at the scene. The letter was apparently written by the Katana Killer. The FBI have been informed of this are investigating the murder. But it seems apparent that the Katana Killer is back."

Phil turned off the report as he said "Great now people are going to panic. I'll notify Director Fury."

Simmons asked Jack "Why do you think he's back killing now after 5 years?"

Jack honestly answered "I don't know, but I have some theories."

Ward suddenly said "Maybe your book caused this. You promoted it in various countries and gave advance copies to Director Fury and nearly every agent at SHIELD HQ. I learned about it from gossip it caused."

Jack glared at Ward and stepped forward as Phil said "Ward. I get why you're angry. The Katana Killer murdered your first partner but that is no reason to blame Jack. If you say one more remark like what you made earlier. Jack won't be the one to punch you. It'll be me."

Phil pointed at Jack and said "Jack Williams has saved my life more times than I can count. We brought down gangs together, defeated top assassins in combat, helped save the world long before the Avengers were even on SHIELD's radar. He's also the closest thing I have to a brother or any family at all now. I don't just trust him, I trust him with my life."

No one said a word after that and Phil headed to his office, followed by Jack.

Skye looked at Ward and said "Blaming that man for actions he didn't do. That's low. The Katana Killer is the psycho killer, he's the man who's been trying to catch him, not help him."

She then headed to her bunk to continue the search for agent Ricardo while Fitz and Simmons went to the lab, leaving Ward alone with his thoughts.

Once they got to the office, Jack locked it and Phil took out a hidden bottle of scotch. He poured a glass for himself before looking at Jack who nodded and poured another glass.

Phil asked "Why does the Katana Killer leave Rubix Cubes at every murder?"

Jack answered "It's a taunt. He think's smarter than us and believes we'll never catch him. He's wrong. He also wants to remind us he's smarter than us."

Phil smiled and said "Once we find the killer and bring him to the fridge. Everyone at SHIELD who has called you a disgrace and failure will be saying sorry."

Jack said "I know, this is my chance at redemption."

Phil suddenly asked "Remember our first mission together?"

Jack replied "How can I forget."

**Flashback 27 years ago SHIELD base New York City**

Jack and Phil entered agent Kuian's office. Kuian said "The mission for you both is this. An informant has Intel we need. He's waiting in a café named Sal's just outside the city. Bring him back alive. The name is Patrick O'Gara. Say the phrase the rain looks worse today to let him know your SHIELD agents."

The two agents left the base and went to the café and found several men in the place armed.

Jack took out his gun followed by Phil and they heard of the armed men yell out "O'Gara, get out here or people start dying."

Phil said "Go around the back I'll stay here. Let me know over the com when you're in position then go in and draw their fire. I'll catch them by surprise."

Jack nodded and quickly went around the back of the café. He then said over the com "In position."

Phil said "On three, one, two and three." Jack burst into the café from the back entrance to the kitchen and attacked as the attackers in the dining area raised their guns at the kitchen area Phil opened fire in a matter of moments all the attackers were dead or wounded.

Jack said "Patrick O'Gara where are you speak up."

Banging was heard and the two agents went to the fridge which was the source of the banging.

Phil said Patrick O'Gara the rain looks worse today."

As they opened the fridge Patrick O'Gara said "Thank you. Now get to a safe place. I have info SHIELD is going to want on the man these people work for."

Jack asked "Who's the boss."

Patrick replied "The Shadow."

Phil asked "The Shadow. Come on the guys a myth. A bogeyman criminals tell their kids at night."

Patrick said "No he's real and your organization has caught his attention."

With that Jack and Phil got Patrick to safety as the police assumed the men were killed in some kind of turf war between rival mafias.

**End of flashback**

As soon as they were done remembering the past Melinda entered the room and said "We'll be in London in 4 hours. So what you guys been talking about?"

Jack replied "Our first mission together as partners. You remember the first time we all met Melinda?"

May answered with a smile "How can I forget."

**Flashback 20 years ago Dallas Texas**

Jack and Phil sat in the car outside the private airfield and waited for the seller to arrive. They learned someone was selling high level info on the organization and they had been tasked with finding out who.

Jack lit up a cigarette and said to Phil "Got tickets to the game Friday night off Sam, payback for helping him with the problem he had with his spouse, she thought he was having an affair not taking extra shifts for extra pay. So you want to go?"

Phil replied "Sure sounds like fun."

They stopped talking as another car arrived and watched as a familiar man emerged from the car. It was agent Kuian, their old superior when Jack and Phil were level 3 agents.

As Kuian and the men started to argue, some of them turned around and went into the hanger and once gunshots were heard, Jack and Phil went in with their guns out and took out the men guarding the airfield.

Once they got to the hanger most of the men were out cold and agent Kuian holding up his hands. The only other person standing was a woman with 2 tranquiliser guns in her hands.

Phil said "Impressive work, who are you?"

The woman said with a smirk "Agent Melinda May, specialist."

They shook hands and let the superiors know what they found, but not before making arrangements to celebrate this successful mission over a drink.

**End of Flashback**

As the three friends started to discuss old times for the next hour, there was a knock on the door.

Phil said "Come in."

Skye entered and said "I spent on hour trying to find agent Ricardo and I can't find him. After he left SHIELD he closed his bank accounts, sold his house, cancelled out his credit cards, sold his car, his house, disconnected his mobile phone. He's a ghost. I'll have a look through social media photos for images with his face. That's a way I could find him."

Phil nodded and once Skye left the room Jack said "The Katana Killer left the ID card for a reason. Agent Ricardo may be in danger."

Suddenly Phil got another call and turned on the monitor where Director Fury appeared he said "The Rubix Cube left at Samantha Reinner's house was solved. He left a note inside a photo of agent Kyle's family with the word fate and a question mark all written on it in blood. The note was written for you Jack. It said thanks for signing my copy of your book. Jack I assume you're going to talk to Maxwell Colin of Interpol right?"

Jack nodded and Fury said "Max Colin died 3 days ago of a heart attack. I have an agent watching your home in case the Katana Killer makes contact. Max sent a letter to you which arrived an hour ago. The letter is being faxed to the SHIELD office in London. It'll be waiting for you there Jack."

With the monitor switched off. Melinda said "He left a photo with fate and a question mark that's new isn't it?"

Jack said "It's for us. He's saying SHIELD had five years to catch him and didn't. These latest deaths are on us."

Phil said "Impressive Jack."

Jack then said "I've been working on this case for years, I have a profile on the Katana Killer. I'll present it to the rest of the team after we arrive in London. Let that Agent Ward cool off a bit."

Melinda and Phil nodded as Jack went back to his room and tried to take a nap to get some much needed rest.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 3 letters, deals and profiles**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own is my OC Jack Williams.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 13 people now have story alerts on this fic while 4 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list. This has also gotten 7 reviews and nearly 300 hits so far.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams at the end of the month and more college exams later on in April or May.**

**The main pairing of this fic will be Mayson, but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written. **

**I also hope all of readers have a happy St Patrick's Day on Monday.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 3.**

**The Bus**

As Jack slept he had the same dream he had been having on and off for the past five years ever since the murder of Agent Mike Robertson.

He entered the house and heard the crying and pleading from the 3 young children upstairs between the ages of 3 to 6 for their dad to wake up.

When he went upstairs and entered the father's room. Jack saw the children huddled around their father crying and when they turned around the children were covered in blood from hugging their father and trying to get him to wake up.

With that Jack woke up in fright and took several deep breaths when he realised he where he was.

He immediately got up out of bed and headed to the cockpit.

Along the way there he ran into Ward.

Ward asked "You alright?"

Jack said "I'm ok just had trouble sleeping. So are you going to insult me some more? Do so I think Melinda will kick you off the plane literally, that is if Phil doesn't do it first."

Ward said "No. I'm sorry I insulted you. I'm still dealing with some effects from alien tech awhile that brought my rage to the surface."

Jack smiled and "Sounds like quite a mission agent Ward." With that he extended his hand to Ward who shook it before Jack continued onto the cockpit.

Once he entered he sat in the co-pilot's seat and asked Melinda "How long till we get to London?"

Melinda answered "An hour." She looked at Jack and curious asked "Dreamed about one of the murders?"

Jack nodded and replied "The Robertson murder. I start by entering the house and hearing Robertson's 3 children crying for their dad to wake up. I keep waking up when I see the children turn to face me covered in blood when I enter the bedroom. If we don't find the Katana Killer. I might keep having this nightmare for the rest of my life."

Melinda said "Don't worry Jack We'll find him, and make him pay for every one of the good agent's he has killed."

Jack said "Once the Katana Killer is dealt with I'll help you, Phil and your team take down Centipede and this Clairvoyant as well. Doing what they did to Phil. They made it personal."

Melinda suddenly said "If we didn't find Coulson in 48 hours, I was going to find you and bring you in to help. Regardless of what Director Fury or anyone else said about it."

Jack smiled and asked "Are you still having dreams about Bahrain?"

Melinda nodded and Jack said "If you to talk I'll be ready to listen. Now tell me, how are things with you and Phil?"

Melinda answered "Their good. Why?"

Jack said "I saw the way you were looking at him. You still love him, after all this time?"

After a few minutes Melinda nodded once and Jack said "Tell him. You deserve some happiness in your life."

Melinda didn't say a word after that and the two of them sat in silence until they arrived at the SHIELD base in London.

The senior agent in charge of the base Agent Tom Ferdinand met with the team and gave Jack the letter from Maxwell Colin.

Once he opened it he starts to read it.

**Jack**

**It's been several years since the Katana Killer struck, I feel now you should know the truth. The real reason why he stopped killing.**

**I made a deal with him, he called me saying if I stopped hunting him, he would stop hunting SHIELD agents, as long as we both lived. We both honoured it, but now as I am dying of the heart condition Angina. The contract is about to expire, he's been waiting for this. I've felt him watching me.**

**Now you have to pay for my sins, tell the victims' families I'm sorry. I only took this deal over the alternative, more people dying maybe another hundred before we caught the killer. Would all those lives have been worth it Jack, all those people? We were never going to catch him.**

**I'm sorry Jack.**

**- Maxwell Colin**

Once Jack was done reading the letter he dropped it as his shock and anger at what Maxwell did started to take hold.

He immediately headed to the cargo hold to take his aggression on the punching bag as Phil and Melinda read the letter from Maxwell.

Phil said "I'll go talk to him."

Melinda said "No let Jack work out, you can talk to him in an hour."

Phil nodded and went to his office to inform Director Fury of this latest development.

Melinda looked towards the cargo bay and hoped Jack could work through this.

Jack immediately started to take out his anger on the punching bag, landing punch after punch.' Maxwell shouldn't have took the deal. We don't make deals with murderers. He was Interpol and knew that better than most and still did it anyway' he thought angrily.

After an hour Jack calmed down and stopped punching, he took a few deep breaths before looking at Phil who was standing nearby and asked "Jack. It's not your fault, what Maxwell did isn't your fault."

Jack angrily said "How could I have seen what happened. I knew it was odd Maxwell gave up the investigation 3 weeks after Agent Robertson was killed, we knew then the Katana Killer had a cooling off period between kills but I didn't follow up on that. I was too wrapped up in finding the killer and dealing with the rest of SHIELD breathing down my neck for results."

Phil said "Maxwell did what he thought was right."

Jack said "No wonder the Katana Killer stopped killing for over 5 years. This deal gave him power. He practically got Interpol and SHIELD to surrender to him."

Phil said "Now that Maxwell died he's killing once again and we have to stop him. Now are you going to stay here and take your anger out on the punching bag, or find the Katana Killer?"

Jack stepped back from the punching bag and said "It's time to deliver the profile on him, have the team assembled in the command centre in 15 minutes."

Phil nodded and before he left Jack said "Melinda told me about what Centipede did to you. Once we find the Katana Killer. I'm going to help you get them and personally put my dagger through the head of this Clairvoyant."

Phil smiled as he and Jack headed upstairs.

**Unknown Location**

The man sharpened his Katana blade and looked at the list of SHIELD agents. He smiled as he looked over the list of the dead and looked at the next name of the list.

He only said one word as he sharpened the blade some more "Revenge."

**The Bus**

Once the team was assembled Jack said "We are looking for a male in his late 20 to early 40's. He has access to advanced tech, money and obviously has some military training due his skills in stealth. He is highly organized, mission orientated and he has a lot of rage. We need to look at people who fit this profile and have a grudge against SHIELD. That's who we are looking for."

Skye said "I'll start looking for anyone who fits the profile. I'll let you when I have a list of suspects."

Suddenly a ping sound was heard from her tablet, as she looked at she said with a smile "I found agent Ricardo. A picture was taken of a café 2 days ago and he was in the photo. It was taken in Madrid."

Jack said "Good work, now let's go talk to him."

**Hong Kong**

SHIELD agents secured the area as the clean-up teams collected the alien tech that was there, the local gangs decided to hold an auction of advanced alien tech to the highest bidder to make a killing in profits. Sadly for them it ended badly.

So far 42 bodies had been found in the wreckage of the burned down building and most of the victims died on gunshot wounds.

Agent Victoria Hand looked on as the agents done their jobs and as one of the agents came up to her, she asked "What is it?"

The agent answered "The alien tech we found. It's fake. Just pieces of metal painted on and made to look like the real deal."

Agent Hand asked "What is the status of the survivor."

The agent answered "He woke up a few minutes ago and keep's repeating the same words in Italian. Translated it means, the Shadow, the Shadow. He was there with his foot soldiers killing many men."

Agent Hand in shock said "He saw the Shadow?"

The agent replied "No ma'am but the men who attacked and burned down the building dropped his name, saying the Shadow had come personally to send them to hell."

Agent Hand said "The Shadow hasn't been on our radar for the past two decades why is he now leaving a massacre in his wake?"

The agent honestly said "I have no idea. Who knows how that man thinks?"

With that Agent Hand headed off back to the base while the others continued with the task at hand.

**The Bus**

As the plane headed to Madrid Jack was in the cargo hold doing push-ups and thinking of what the Katana Killer was doing right now, 'Is he looking for his next victim? Is he making another blasted Rubix Cube? Or is he having a cooling off period?'

Jack stopped doing push-ups when he heard footsteps and looking up to see agent Ward coming down the stairs.

Ward didn't say a word as he went over to the punching bag and started to hit it.

Jack simply resumed his push-ups and thought of what he would do to the Katana Killer when he was found. That's one thing Jack hadn't told anyone. He wasn't planning on bringing the Katana Killer in alive.

He was going to kill him.

Melinda's voice was then heard over the intercom "We're landing in 5 minutes."

**Unknown Location**

The Katana Killer finished his next Rubix Cube and added the photo to it. This was one thing that would make Jack Williams break. Then he'd prove his superiority to SHIELD and make them all pay for what was taken away from him all those years ago.

With that the killer got into his car as it flew into the air and headed to his next target.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 4 photos and questioning**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own is my OC Jack Williams.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 14 people now have story alerts on this fic while 4 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams at the end of the month and more college exams later on in April or May.**

**The main pairing of this fic will be Mayson, but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 4.**

**Madrid, Spain**

The man looked around before he opened the door to his apartment.

Once he was inside he locked the door with the several locks on it before he picked up the bag of shopping and entered the kitchen.

He saw a man sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea who said "Welcome Matt Ricardo."

Matt in fear turned to run when 2 more people a man and a woman appeared to block his escape route.

The woman said "Relax. We don't want to hurt you we want to talk."

Matt nodded and sat down at the table as Jack handed the agent his old ID card.

The man in shock took out his phone as a voice from it said "I knew it he'd start killing again. I knew it. How did SHIELD find me?"

Jack answered "Found you via social media. These days anyone can be found that way. We can protect you. Have you put in a SHIELD safe house until the killer is dealt with."

Matt shook his head and typed down several words on his phone before the electronic voice said "No. Madrid is my home. I've made a new life here. It's the one thing I swore that man would never take from me. I move between my homes at random to protect myself. I've gone to great lengths to ensure he will never find me."

Phil said "We'll need the addresses in case we want to reach you."

Matt wrote down the list and had a note on it. Keep this safe.

Jack said "The Katana Killer is simply a man. Nothing more."

Matt typed on his phone as the electronic voice said "Then why can't you catch him?"

Jack didn't say a word as he, Melinda and Phil left the house.

**Toronto Canada**

A man with brown slightly grey hair entered his home where he found a man in his office smoking a cigarette. The man immediately took out his pistol and asked the intruder "Who are you?"

The smoker laughed and retrieved a sealed document from the table and said with a smile "My name is Carl. I see you live up to your reputation. My employer has need of someone with your skills. One job, very dangerous. He does not expect you to live, but if you do you will be 750 million dollars richer."

The man asked "Who is your boss?"

Carl replied "Quite simply, Mr Cobra. I work for the Shadow."

Cobra immediately put away his weapon and asked "Who does the Shadow want dead?"

Carl merely said "Open this document and learn who the target is. Then answer me truthfully. Can it be done?"

Cobra opened the document and after looking over the info asked "What caused this hit to be ordered?"

Carl said "The target simply made my employer unhappy. Now can it be done?"

Cobra "It's possible. With enough time and planning. To do this the price has gone up 1.5 billion dollars. Either that or hire another sniper as good as me. If I don't kill them all before your boss has his people contact them about the job. I'll need half the money now. The other half upon completion. To do this job means I can never work again. I also want the money in cash."

Carl sent a text message to his boss and got a reply, Carl said "The Shadow has agreed to your terms. The money will be in your Swiss bank account in the morning in cash."

Cobra smiled and said "Good. Now please leave my house."

Carl immediately left as Cobra took out his sniper rifle and started to clean it for the upcoming job.

He knew this target would be tough to take out but not impossible. He just needed time to prepare and to read over the dossier on the target given to him by the Shadow's representative.

After all Cobra was a very patient man. He could wait as long as it takes to kill his target.

**The Bus**

Skye sat on the couch going through the big list of people with a grudge against SHIELD trying to find any who could be the Katana Killer according to agent Jack William's profile of the serial killer.

She looked over and saw Ward playing chess against Fitz. She asked aloud "What do you guys think of Jack?"

Fitz answered "I heard about him at the academy. He was known as the go to guy. If you needed something done. He was who you called for. However after the Katana Killer he became hated. I personally didn't hate him neither did Simmons. We felt the guy got unfairly tossed out."

Skye said "Well AC called Jack his brother. Those two clearly have history."

Ward said "Coulson and Williams were partners in SHIELD for nearly a decade. Williams took specialist training after he became a level 8 agent. He was on the fast track to become third in command of SHIELD until the Katana Killer appeared. He and May are also good friends. They went on missions together a few times before Bahrain."

Before any of them could say another word Coulson entered the room with Jack and Melinda and said "Matt Ricardo is alive and well. SHIELD will have agents monitor his homes to ensure his safety until the killer is caught."

Suddenly he got a phone call and said "The Katana Killer struck again. He targeted a SHIELD research base in Berlin. Director Fury wants us there."

Jack asked "Any reason why?"

Phil replied "The killer wrote your name on the wall in blood and left a Rubik Cube at the scene with a note to be opened by my nemesis only."

Melinda headed to the cockpit and set the course for Berlin.

Phil asked "He's changed his MO killing in a different country and at a SHIELD building. Not at the agent's homes like before. What's changed?"

Jack said "He is doing this to see if I can catch him. This is like Moriarty and Sherlock to him now. The fact he called me his nemesis is proof of that. The Rubik Cube will probably contain a clue to his next victim and see if he can be stopped in time. One thing is clear this whole thing is personal to him. Skye how is the list of suspects coming along?"

Skye replied "The list is down to ten suspects. Is there anything that could narrow it down further?"

Jack said "Exclude all those who haven't been to Berlin by plane recently. This guy isn't getting to the countries by commercial air travel. How many does that leave?"

Skye said "4 names left on the list."

Jack smiled and asked "Out of all those how many have had run-ins with SHIELD in any possible way in the last 10 years?"

Skye entered in the data and said "2 names. Jimmy Rasco and Eoin Hogan."

Jack said "What's their histories with SHIELD?"

Skye replied "Eoin was a middleman between various criminal organizations. Until SHIELD discovered him selling schematics to SHIELD tech between the Italian mob and the Yakuza. His brother was killed when he and some men tried to attack the SHIELD agents who took Eoin into custody. He has laid low since he was released. Jimmy Rasco had a mother who was a SHIELD agent who died on a mission 8 years ago. He blamed the organization for his mom's death."

Jack said "We should have agents go to their houses and question them about recent places they've gone to. It could be someone else."

With that Jack headed to his quarters to look over his notes, see if there was something he missed.

As he started to think back to anyone he had ran into with a grudge against SHIELD, something sprang to mind from 19 years ago.

**Flashback 19 years ago Alaska**

Jack and his team entered the lab. The scientist stood up and asked "Who the hell are you?"

Jack answered "Jack Williams with SHIELD. We know you are researching a new invention. I need all notes and research related to it pointed out so my men can put it somewhere safe. We are concerned terrorists will try to steal this research and use it against us."

The man said "I'm not telling you anything."

Jack simply said "Take everything."

As the men did as instructed the scientist said angrily "You are taking away 30 years of my life. Who exactly are you people?"

Jack said "We're the people who keep the world spinning. Doctor I don't want to do this, but I have my orders. I'm truly sorry."

With that Jack and his men left while the doctor fell to the ground and cried."

**End of flashback**

Jack thought back and tried to remember the name of the scientist and just as the plane landed in Berlin. The name came to him.

Dr Emil Sanchez.

He headed to the SHIELD research base along with Phil and the team.

Director Fury was there waiting for them and said "8 people dead, 3 agents and 5 doctors. All had their throats slashed. Security cameras were disabled by an EMP device and nothing was taken."

He led them to the wall where Jack saw his name written in blood and Fury gave Jack the Rubik Cube.

Once he solved it Jack saw the contents was a photo and a SHIELD ID card.

Jack was in shock when he saw what the letter and whose ID card this was.

Phil immediately noticed the look on Jack's face and looked at the photo and ID card. He gasped when he saw it.

Ward curious looked over and said "The photo is a sonogram of a baby. Jack is it something familiar to you?"

Jack was quiet for a moment before he said "This sonogram is a picture of my dead son. The ID is of my ex-wife."

Jack showed it to Fury who with anger said "This man dies."

Melinda looked at the ID card and was shocked when she saw who's ID card it was.

Agent Maria Hill's.

Suddenly Fury got a call on his mobile phone, he took the phone out of his pocket and saw the caller was Maria.

Fury answered the call as a distorted voice said "Agent Maria Hill has been buried alive. Jack Williams and his new friends have approximately 12 hours to figure out who I am and where I am. Succeed and you will learn where she is. Fail and she will suffocate to death."

With that the Katana Killer hung up as Fury and the others now knew they were on a deadline.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 5 offers and discoveries**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 14 people now have story alerts on this fic while 4 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams at the end of the month and more college exams later on in April or May.**

**The main pairing of this fic will be Mayson, but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 5.**

**Hong Kong hospital**

The machines in the rooms beeped as the only person in the room slept in his bed.

The door outside was being guarded by SHIELD agents, all they had to do was wait until the man could be moved and then bring him to a SHIELD facility for questioning about what happened at the mansion and The Shadow.

A doctor entered the room and said in Italian "You are lucky you know. Mr Degradi, you are among few people get to see my boss in person. Even fewer people get to see him unmasked. It is a shame that every once in a while an organized crime group like your bosses mob from Rome gets too ambitious. When that happens, The Shadow has to take action. The Mexican Cartels, Yakuza, Triads, Italian mafia, Russian mafia, the Turkish mafia and various other infamous criminal organizations all around the world know of my boss. They both respect him and fear him."

Before Degradi could do anything the doctor injected him with a poison which would kill the man in moments make it look like he died due to the wounds he sustained earlier in the day when the mansion he was in got attacked by the Shadow and his men.

With that the doctor quickly left the room and was down the corridor when the alarms from Degradi's room started to go off.

He then sent a text message informing his boss that the survivor was dead. He soon got a message back saying two words. Good work.

The doctor smirked as he left the hospital just as Agent Hand entered the room the survivor was in and found him dead.

She looked around and said angrily "God damn it!"

**SHIELD Research Base Berlin**

Phil broke the silence in the room and said "Let's get to the Bus, we're on the clock."

As all of them headed there Fury asked "Jack. I assume you have an idea on who the Katana Killer is?"

Jack replied "I have 3 suspects in mind. Eoin Hogan, Jimmy Rasco and Dr Emil Sanchez. SHIELD teams were sent to the homes of Hogan and Rasco. What did they find?"

Fury answered "Hogan is in prison on a murder charge serving a 20 year sentence. Rasco hasn't left America in 7 years. Dr Emil Sanchez committed suicide 16 years ago."

Jack said "Probably did it because SHIELD took away his life's work.

Phil asked "What was this Dr Sanchez researching?"

Fury replied "The technology that we use to make our flying cars like Lola. Sanchez designed them, we appropriated the designs, fearing criminals or terrorists would use it if the tech got out to the markets."

Jack asked "Did Sanchez have any family?"

Fury looked up on his phone and said "He has a son. David Sanchez. He's former US Special Forces in the Rangers. He got kicked out 9 years ago for dishonourable conduct. He is an expert at close quarters combat and stealth."

Jack said "That's who the Katana Killer is. We have to get his current address."

Suddenly Jack got a call on his mobile phone and answered it "Jack Williams who is this?"

A distorted voice said "Stop hunting me and I will stop hunting them Jack. Agree to these terms, call off SHIELD and your pretty ex-wife will live. Till death do us part as long as we both shall live? What do you say?"

Jack said "I misjudged you. I thought you were smarter than this. What's wrong David, are you afraid I'll find you and give what you deserve?"

The voice said "So you know my name. That's good Jack. We are connected you and me. You took away someone I loved. Maybe I should do the same to you."

Jack said "David if you hurt one hair on her head, the world won't be big enough for you to hide in. I will find you and end you."

David responded by saying "I'm sending an email to your SHIELD friends. With is a video link. Watch it if you want to know what situation your ex-wife is in."

With that David hung up, Skye said "I couldn't trace the call. He used a burner cell that was untraceable. This guy is good with tech."

As the group entered the plane, Melinda and Jack headed to the cockpit while the others strapped in.

Melinda sat down and said "Jack we'll find Maria. Wherever she is."

Jack with tears in his eyes asked "How did he get his hands on a photo of Josh. How did that psycho get a sonogram of my son?"

Melinda looked at Jack and was saddened to see him in tears. Josh death had always hit him hard. Even now years later. She honestly said "I have no idea. When we find him I'll help you beat that answer out of him."

Once the plane was at a good altitude everyone assembled in the command centre Skye opened the link sent in the email and a video was put up on the nearby screen.

On the monitor it showed a large room and Maria Hill was walking around the room looking for a way out. As she didn't find any she yelled out "What do you want? What do you want you sick fuck?"

David's voice said over an intercom "I want to see you suffer and as your ex-husband watches this. Knowing you're going to die and it'll be all his fault. If he never came after my father I'd never have done this. He is the reason you're here. Look on the bright side you'll be reunited with Josh, your son in the afterlife."

Maria stopped and said "How do know about him?"

David said "I accessed SHIELD's files using the ID card's I collected to get info on Jack. Now you have just under 12 hours of air left. My advice stop talking. Conserve your oxygen."

With that no further words were said as Maria started to look for anything in the room she could use to help extend her air supply and smiled when she found a spare tire and punctured it.

Ward said "OK Jack, where do you think David is?"

Jack replied "Alaska. He is where this all began. This is his endgame to prove his dominance over SHIELD."

Melinda immediately headed to the cockpit and to set the flight path to Alaska as Jack watched the screen. Fury said "It's not your fault Jack. What is happening to Maria is not your fault?"

Jack said "I know. David is doing this. When we find him he dies. Do you have a problem with that sir?"

Fury shook his head and said "I'll tell everyone that you had no choice but to kill him."

Jack said "When this is over. I want to be assigned to Phil's team for the foreseeable future. Centipede needs to pay for what was done to him. Also I want to be here to ensure that if they try to abduct him again that I'll be here to stop them."

Fury said "I expected nothing less Jack. If any other agent asks why you're here with the team. Tell them you're my eye and ears on the plane."

Jack nodded and Fury went to get a drink from the bar.

Nothing else was said as the plane headed to Alaska. The whole time Jack watched the screen.

When the plane landed near the old research lab that David's father owned Phil and Jack devised the plan. The two of them and Melinda would go to the lab while the others would stay on the plane in case something happened.

Once they arrived at the lab they found David in the middle of the room.

Jack angrily said Get on the ground. Get on the ground you son of a bitch."

David did so and said "Well done Jack. You succeed. Your ex-wife is in the basement 1 level below us."

Phil and Melinda headed down there as Jack handcuffed David and asked the serial killer "Why did you do it. Kill all those people. If you wanted revenge for your dad why not come after me?"

David replied "Orders."

In shock Jack asked "Orders. You were working for someone?"

David nodded and Jack pointed his pistol at David's head as he asked the killer "Who were you working for?"

As Phil, Melinda and Maria arrived back in the lab David replied "The Clairvoyant. I was told to tell you that my superior sends regards to you Agent Coulson and looks forward to seeing you in person one day."

Jack asked "You done all this on the orders of the Clairvoyant? Killed all those people."

David said "The Clairvoyant helped me, in return I offered my services to Centipede."

Phil asked "Who was your contact to Centipede?"

David replied "A woman in a flower dress."

Phil said "Raina."

Jack asked "That's the woman who tortured you isn't it?"

Phil nodded and Jack said "Good. I'll talk to her when we get David here back to HQ. You are very lucky David. If not for your connection to Centipede I'd kill you right now. You're mad at us for what we did to your dad. What about you killing agent Mike Robertson. You left his 3 young children without a daddy."

David scoffed and an enraged Jack punched the killer across the face knocking him out cold.

With that the four of them dragged David to the car and headed back to the bus and from there they would quickly go back to SHIELD headquarters. They had questions that needed answering.

**SHIELD headquarters**

Carl stood outside the building and looked at his phone as he received a text message from his boss, the Shadow. The message simply said, it must be good to be home again Carl.

Carl smiled and sent back a reply before he picked up his bag and walked into SHIELD HQ.

He walked up to the reception desk and said "Good morning. I'm here to see Director Nick Fury."

The receptionist asked "Do you have an appointment?"

Carl handed over his passport and answered "I do not. Tell him it's Carl Berlin."

As the receptionist entered in the info and ran his passport. Carl walked into the centre of the room and put his bag on the ground and stood right there looking around.

The info typed into the computer came back to an ID which was classed code red and the receptionist hit the alarm.

As nearby agents surrounded Carl he already had his hands on his head and got on his knees. As more agents pointed guns at him, Carl looked at a nearby bulletin board which had a notice on it called SHIELD'S ten most wanted list with the name Carl Berlin being number 3 on the list.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 6 interrogations and information**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer, Carl Berlin, Henry Radcliff and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 12 people now have story alerts on this fic while 3 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams at the end of the month and more college exams later on in April or May.**

**The main pairing of this fic will be Mayson, but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 6.**

**The Bus**

The car stopped near the plane. David was taken to an interrogation room by Ward as Fury asked "I thought you were going to kill him Jack. What changed your mind?"

Jack answered "He was working for the Clairvoyant. That's the only reason he is still breathing."

Fury in shock said "The Clairvoyant. What does the Katana Killer offer Centipede?"

Jack realised the answer and said "A distraction. This whole the Katana Killer has been one big distraction. While we focused on him, Centipede has been going about their business without interference."

Before Fury said another word he got a call on his phone and once he hung up he said "Carl Berlin, just surrendered to SHEILD agents in our own headquarters."

Phil in shock said "What. Why would he surrender to us? He swore, the only we would get him was if he died at our hands after he betrayed us to work for the Shadow?"

Fury honestly replied "I have no idea why he'd give up now after 21 years on the run from us. Heck maybe the Shadow wants him dead and he's come to us for protection."

Fitz asked in confusion "Who is the Shadow?"

Jack answered "According to what the criminal underworld believe. The Shadow is a person who from behind the scenes is the man who controls the criminal underworld. He is regarded a myth by most criminals but everyone still fears the name. Like he's the devil. Carl Berlin was once a SHIELD agent who was assigned to look into these rumours and see if Shadow existed. He ended up selling him top secret SHIELD info and betrayed us to work for him. That was 21 years ago."

Fury said "Once we get back have David put in a holding cell. We'll question him later, Carl Berlin just became our top priority."

With that the plane was soon back in the air heading to SHIELD headquarters.

Jack entered the interrogation room where David was currently handcuffed to a chair who said "What do you want Jack?"

Jack said "You're going to tell me everything you know about Centipede and the Clairvoyant. It's just depends on how much it has to hurt before you talk."

With that Jack took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before he punched David across the face. Determined to make the serial killer suffer, just like how the victim's families had been suffering ever since the Katana Killer struck.

After an hour David said "All I know is that the Clairvoyant has been planning this for a while. I was tasked with doing the murders to keep you distracted. You were getting to close to them all those years ago. What happened to your son didn't stop you. It just made you bury yourself in work instead of taking a leave of absence."

In shock Jack asked "What did you just say?"

When he got no answer Jack grabbed David by the throat and said furiously with tears in his eyes "What the fuck did you just say? Did Centipede have my baby boy murdered?"

David said "SHIELD destroyed my family years ago. I'd say that is karma. After all you killed my father so I killed your new born son."

Before Jack could do anything Phil and Ward came in and dragged Jack out of the room as he roared "I'll kill you David. I swear it!"

David smirked and asked "Getting emotional Jack?"

Melinda who was standing in the doorway came in and punched David in the face before she whispered "One more word and I will help him kill you in the worst ways imaginable."

Melinda left the room and ran into the kitchen where Jack angrily said to Fury "Let me back in there now. Or I will go through you to get to him."

Loud footsteps were heard as Maria entered the room and with tears streaming down her cheeks said "Get him out here so I can disembowel him sir now!"

Fury said "We need him alive. We need whatever info he has about Centipede."

Maria said "Let me and Jack in there give us and hour and we'll get all the info we need out of that filth."

Jack nodded and said "Agreed. This man dies. I can honest say that I do regret what happened to his dad and maybe we are partially to blame for what David has become but still, he dies. He doesn't deserve to draw another breath of air."

Fury said "Jack neither you or Maria or going near that room. If you try you'll both be stunned and kept unconsciousness for the rest of the flight. Agent Ward take over the questioning."

Ward entered the interrogation room as Jack stormed off angrily and Maria glared at the nearby monitor which showed Ward questioning David.

Phil headed to his office but not before he said to Fury in a low tone of voice "If you weren't here. I would help them kill David right now."

Melinda didn't say a word as she went back to the cockpit and Fury watched the interrogation of David.

Soon the plane was back at headquarters and Fury asked the lead agent in charge "What have you gotten out of Berlin so far?"

The agent replied "Nothing. He's a stone. The bag he had contained every alias he's ever used most of which we've never even heard of. He did give us info about a classified mission 10 years ago in Cairo. What happened there sir?"

Fury replied "We tried to kill him."

As Fury entered the command centre he looked at the video feed he said "It really is him."

Carl looked up at the camera and said "It seems someone with the authority to make decision has arrived. I can smell your cologne from here Director Fury. Smells like volcanic ash."

Fury glared at the monitor as Carl said "I'm sure Director Fury there are many questions burning in that big bald head of yours. Let us begin with the most important of them. Why I'm here. Two words for you Fury. The Clairvoyant. You want him. The Shadow wants him, so let's say that for the moment at least our interests are temporarily aligned."

Fury asked "Why does the Shadow want the Clairvoyant?"

Carl answered truthfully "The Shadow and the Clairvoyant have been competing shall we say for several months now. The Clairvoyant has stolen from the Shadow. He had former SHIELD agent Akela Amador steal diamonds from a safe that the Shadow owns in Monte Carlo. People need to know what happens after that. If not people will start to get ambitious again in the criminal underworld. Last time people got ambitious they all died."

Fury asked "What does he have that we don't already have on the Clairvoyant?"

Carl answered "Henry Radcliff and his Roma One Mafia are working for him. They help him acquire his soldiers in return for some eye cameras. We know where Radcliff is. You send in a team take him out, the Shadow will have his people deal with Radcliff's mob. Deal?"

Fury was silent for a moment before he said "Deal. Know this, betray us. You're going to meet Hulk up close and personal and the Shadow he'll die a thousand deaths by the time I'm through with him."

Carl smiled and said "The Shadow has something to offer you in return for my release from here. It's in a safe in the national bank in New York. Number 67 password origin. See what it is and if it is enough to secure my release."

Fury ordered some agents to retrieve the safes contents and bring it back immediately as Carl took out a locket and opened looking at the pictures of his long dead family.

Fury noticed this and said "What would they say if they saw you now Carl. What would Amy say to you?"

Carl looked at Fury and said "They can't say a thing. They're dead."

Carl then said "To get any more info from me Fury there is one very important rule. I speak only with any of the following three SHIELD agents, Phil Coulson, Jack Williams or Melinda May."

Carl didn't say another word after that as Fury got word the contents of the safe was the alien tech that the Shadow stole in Hong Kong.

Meanwhile David was being escorted to a cell by Ward who said "You're most likely going to die in here. A lot of the agents here were friends with some of your victims and want payback."

David merely said "I'm already dead. I died when my father killed himself."

Ward didn't say a word as David was put into a holding cell and headed off to meet up the rest of the team, in the cafeteria getting some late night dinner.

When he got there he saw Jack was nowhere in sight and neither was Coulson or May.

**Washington DC cemetery**

Jack stood in front of the grave of his son Josh and cried as he thought of what he learned from David. Jack swore there that he would kill the Clairvoyant not just what killing his son but everything that was done by this person and Centipede in pursuit of their goals.

The Clairvoyant's soul was required in Hell and Jack would gladly be the man to mail it there as soon as possible.

He knew Phil and Melinda were nearby but he did not expect to see Maria approaching the grave with flowers in her hands. They hadn't come here together since the divorce 11 years ago.

She laid them down next to Jack's own flowers he laid once he arrived.

Maria said "Centipede needs to pay. I'll look over your old missions. Let's find what you were getting so close to that got them to take Josh away. Then we get even."

Jack nodded and both of them said a prayer for their son before heading back to headquarters after getting a call from Fury that they were needed back immediately.

**Author's notes well that's chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 7 leads and practice runs**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer, Carl Berlin, Henry Radcliff and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 14 people now have story alerts on this fic while 4 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams in May.**

**The main pairings of this fic will be Phil Coulson/Melinda May and Jack Williams/Maria Hill but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 7.**

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Jack and Maria arrived back at HQ where Director Fury said "Carl Berlin will only talk you Jack, or Coulson or May no one else. Any idea why. Your paths never crossed when he was at SHIELD before?"

Jack honestly replied "I have no idea. Let's see what he wants."

Jack, Phil and Melinda entered the interrogation room where Carl was being held and the man said "I see you finally showed up. Better late than never. I suppose."

Jack glared at Carl while Phil said "Carl. 21 years ago you betrayed SHIELD to work for the Shadow. Why did you do it? What he offer you, was it money, power or something else?"

Carl looked at his locket and said "He offered me vengeance. 24 years ago I came home late for my birthday. When I got there. I found blood, only blood. No bodies. No notes from anyone claiming responsibility for the attack. I spent the next 3 years trying to find the attackers but to no avail. It was then that he appeared and offered me vengeance."

**Flashback 21 years ago New York City**

Carl stood outside the house and cried as he remembered what happened there 3 years ago on this very day.

A man walked up to him from behind and said "I can help get what you seek Carl."

In shock he turned to face this man who was wearing a black Skull mask that fit perfectly around his head and with lit up red eyes in the mask. Carl asked "What did you say?"

The man answered "Vengeance for your wife and daughter, I can help you get it."

Carl simply asked "Who are you?"

The man replied "I am the Shadow."

**End of flashback**

Carl said "Shadow has looking into recent missions your team has done Agent Coulson. He is impressed. Especially with the Calvary here, that mission in Bahrain. Incredible work."

Jack immediately had a hand around Carl's throat and said "Call her that again and the last thing you see before you die. Will be me ripping you throat out. We understand each other?"

Carl nodded as Jack let go and stepped back. Carl smirked and said "A person you have met is connected to the Clairvoyant. Ian Quinn. He is underground right now and can't be found. Not even we have been able to find him. Rest assured he will get what is coming to him soon enough. Now Henry Radcliff is giving Centipede their foot soldiers. He is in his mansion in San Francisco at the moment and he has many corrupt cops and city officials on his payroll. I can get several of you close to him if you pretend to weapon dealers working for one of my unknown alias as a cover. From there you can take him into custody while the Shadow has his men destroy Radcliff's mob."

Phil said "Alright. Myself, Jack and Melinda will go in and get Radcliff."

Carl smiled and said "Good. Tell Director Eye-patch. I'll need my phone to inform the Shadow about this and tell them to not even bother trying to trace the call. It goes to an untraceable phone."

Carl soon had his phone and made the call. Once the call ended Carl said "The Shadow is going to attack Radcliff's mob in the next 48 hours. That's your time frame. Go to San Francisco. Bring a crate of weapons with you and say Charles Bliss sent you. That will get you in the door."

With that Jack, Melinda and Phil left the room as they did Carl looked at his locket again with a distressed look on his face and whispered "Happy birthday my love."

Phil gave a briefing to the team as they headed to San Francisco. Skye, Fitz and Simmons were to stay on the plane while Ward would go with the others as their driver and as back up if needed.

Once they were done Jack headed down to the cargo hold to load up some weapons for the meeting with Radcliff and Phil followed him.

Neither man said a word to each other as Jack filled a crate with pistols and sub machine guns. Once he was done Jack said "You still love Melinda don't you Phil. I can see it in your eyes, so there is no use in lying."

Phil replied "You still have feelings for Maria. That much is obvious Jack. I can understand why you haven't told her. Losing Josh hurt all of us that day."

Jack said "I was thinking of leaving SHIELD once Josh was born. Maria was as well. Did I ever tell you that?"

Phil shook his head and said "I promise you. We will find Centipede and make them regret what was done to Josh."

Jack said "We'll also make them pay for what was done to you. If they try to come after you again. They're going to have to kill me first."

Phil said "If our roles were reversed Jack. I'd do the same thing for you. You know that right?"

Jack simply said "That's what brothers do. Look out for one another. My father always says that you're like a second son to him."

Phil asked "How is Graham?"

Jack said "My father is doing alright. Haven't seen him in a while. Working on the book made me very busy."

Phil then said "Call him Jack. We have a while before we get to San Francisco."

Taking his advice Jack took out his phone and called his father. The call was quickly answered and Jack heard his father say "Jack. Good to hear from you son. I've heard from an old friend that you're back with SHIELD and working with Phil again."

Jack smiled and answered "Yes I am dad. I'm guessing you learned about Centipede as well?"

Graham answered "I have. Seem like a group that needs to stopped as soon as possible. I know they tortured Phil. Fury and me still talk from time to time. Make them pay for hurting your brother."

Jack said "I will dad. I swear it."

With that Jack hung up and finished loading the guns into the crate.

**Pyongyang North Korea**

Cobra knelt down and aimed at the target, he smirked as he saw he had a clear shot at Kim Jong Un. He took a deep breath and opened fire once.

The dictator was shot in the chest and fell back onto the ground. Within moments he would be dead either from the gunshot or the Cobra venom in the bullet fired.

Cobra smiled and said "Over 3,500 yards. 2 miles away from the target. Good, the practice run is complete and I just earned 500 million from South Korea for killing that bastard dictator."

With that Cobra packed everything and headed back to his car which he acquired from the Chinese embassy easier to get help so that he got to China as fast as possible and long before anyone found out he was the shooter.

'Soon' Cobra thought 'I will kill my real target and be 1.5 billion dollars richer.'

**San Francisco Henry Radcliff' mansion**

Jack, Phil and Melinda exited the car as Ward stayed in the driver's seat and Phil said "Charles Bliss sent us" to the guards outside the mansion.

They escorted the three of them inside and led them to the office where Henry Radcliff was waiting for them.

The old man was talking with his lawyer Alan Barlow and smiled when the guards brought in the arms dealers sent by Charles Bliss.

Henry said "Good to finally meet you all. Now what weapons do you have for a sale?"

Phil and Melinda immediately opened fire with the Night-Night Guns on the guards and Radcliff while Jack knocked out Barlow with a punch to the face.

Once Radcliff was secure, the three of them left the mansion, quickly stunning any guards who got in their way to the car. When they were there. They got in and quickly headed back to the plane.

A few minutes after they left several black sedans approached the house, armed men stepped out of the cars and proceeded to kill everyone there.

Once they were done the leader of the strike team sent a message to the Shadow telling him the mission was complete. With that the strike team quickly left before the police showed up.

**The Bus**

Once Phil and the others got back on the plane, the still unconsciousness Henry Radcliff was handcuffed to a chair in the interrogation room by Ward while Phil contacted Director Fury to tell him that they had Radcliff and were heading back to headquarters.

Meanwhile Jack was in his room reading up on some of his old missions from 11 years ago. Looking for any possible connection to Centipede. So far he wasn't finding any.

He then left once Phil called over the intercom for Melinda and Jack to meet him in his office.

Once they arrived Phil locked the door and said "Director Fury just informed me that Carl Berlin had a USB flash drive in the bag her had with him when he turned himself in. He had a GB of info on one topic."

Melinda asked "What was it?"

Phil showed her some of the images he printed off and when Jack took a look he was surprised. It was photos of Phil and his team, but most of the images were of Skye.

Jack said "Melinda told me you're both trying to help Skye learn about her parents. Why would Carl Berlin have these images?"

Phil said "I intend to find out why when we get back to HQ."

When the plane arrived back at HQ Jack and Melinda brought Radcliff to a holding cell as the mob boss kept demanding a lawyer.

Getting annoyed at the yelling Jack said "A lawyer can't help you now Radcliff."

He laughed and said "The Clairvoyant won't abandon me like what happened to Raina."

Jack asked "What makes you so special?"

Radcliff smirked and didn't say another word as he put in a holding cell.

Meanwhile Phil entered Carl's interrogation room as the traitor asked with a smile "Did you find Henry Radcliff, agent Coulson?"

Phil took off his jacket, put it on the desk and started to roll up his sleeves. Carl stopped smiling and said "Did you find what was on the flash drive agent Coulson. Are you mad that the Shadow has been taking a special interest in your little protégé Skye?"

Phil disconnected the wire from the back of the camera in the cell as Director Fury was watching on and did not order guards to stop Coulson. Fury thought to himself 'Traitor deserves to lose a few teeth.'

Phil asked "Why is your boss so interested in Skye? What do you know Carl? You're his second in command. You have to know something. So tell me what you know?"

Carl asked "If I don't what are you going to do. Hit me?"

Phil answered "Yes." With that he cocked back his right hand and punched Carl in the face.

As Phil continued to punch Carl demanding answers and getting none. Carl's mobile phone rang.

Phil answered it as a distorted voice said "Agent Phil Coulson. Poster boy for SHIELD and man who came back from the dead. I am the Shadow. I think it's time we meet face to face."

**Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 8 meetings and discoveries**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer, Carl Berlin, Henry Radcliff and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 15 people now have story alerts on this fic while 4 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams in May.**

**The main pairings of this fic will be Mayson and Jack Williams/Maria Hill but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 8.**

**SHIELD Headquarters interrogation room**

Phil replied to the Shadow "If you want to meet, come here and surrender yourself like Carl did. That we can talk as long as you want."

Laughter was heard over the phone before the distorted voice said "Amusing agent Coulson. Very amusing. I will meet you at the abandoned SHIELD black site just outside the city on the main road leading to New York. Bring Carl with you. No SHIELD agents tail you or monitor you. Once our conversation is over you will be allowed to leave unharmed. You must know by now that at my core I am a man of my word. So what do you say Coulson? Will you agree to meet me?"

Phil asked "How do I know this isn't a trap to abduct me like Centipede did recently. What guarantees my protection? You don't really expect me to go in blind and trust your good word do you?"

The Shadow said "Have a tracker chip on you that you can activate if you are in danger. That's all I'll allow. Now hurry. Faster you and Carl get here, the faster you learn more about your friend Skye."

Phil was silent for a few moments before he said "Deal. We'll be there in a half hour. Know this if you try anything Director Fury will have the Avengers hunt you down and take you out."

Shadow said "Even they wouldn't be able to find me Coulson."

With that Shadow hung up and Coulson went to see Director Fury about the tracker ship while Carl was being seen to by a medical team.

Fury said "Are you sure about this Coulson?"

Phil nodded and Fury said "We'll give you the latest tracker chip and place it just below your skin in your hand. All you'll have to do is scratch your hand to activate it. Within minutes SHIELD teams will be there. Good luck."

Phil was escorted to a nearby table where one of the scientists would put the tracker chip on him and Fury watched on as Carl was getting patched up after the beating Phil gave him.

While this was going on Ward who was nearby asked Jack "Think it's a good idea to let this happen?"

Jack replied "Phil can handle himself. As for Carl Berlin. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

With that Jack took out his phone and said "Hello. It's me. Remember that favour you owe me. I'm calling it in now."

The man he phoned asked "What do you need?"

Jack said "I need you on standby in case a mission I'm on goes south."

The man replied "You got it."

Ward curious asked "Who was that you called?"

Jack answered "An old friend."

Once Phil had the chip and Carl was cleaned up they got into a car and headed to the location where Shadow told them to go.

The guards outside the building opened the main door and as the two men entered the hallway Carl said "The Shadow is in the room that is at the end of the hallway."

Phil asked "Not coming with?"

Carl replied "No." and didn't say another word.

Phil walked down the hallway and opened the door. All he saw was an empty room, once he took three steps inside, the floor illuminated and a ray of light rose from the floor to the ceiling.

Phil then saw he was no longer looking at an empty wall. He was looking at a fireplace in a manor and seated at a desk just in front of him was a man wearing a black skull mask that fit perfectly around his head and with lit up red eyes in the mask.

Phil said "Holographic technology, not bad. I assume you're the Shadow?"

The man replied "I am the Shadow agent Coulson. It's good to finally meet you. I hope you understand why we aren't meeting face to face, a man in my position has to take precautions."

Phil asked "Why did Carl Berlin have images of my team. Why are they under surveillance?"

The Shadow said "I have a lot of people under surveillance agent Coulson. Rival mafia leaders, political figures, dictators in third world countries. So many it's sometimes hard to keep track. Honestly do you think a man with my resources doesn't have people in SHIELD who work for me? SHIELD is so full of leaks it's one leak away from sinking altogether into the abyss. But we are getting off topic. Tell me what do you know about Skye?"

Phil replied "You already know what I know. Let's talk about what you know instead."

The Shadow laughed and said "Very well. SHIELD agent Linda Avery dropped off the girl who became Skye at St Anne's orphanage 24 years ago. Shortly before that Linda, her partner Richard Lumley and 4 other SHIELD agents were sent to the Hunan province of China, as back up to another SHIELD team who were sent there to investigate what you in SHIELD refer to as an 0-8-4 an object of unknown origin. They found a baby in the arms of the dead lead agent from the first team. That team and an entire village died protecting the girl. After that all I know is 4 of the agents on the second team died and when Skye was put in the orphanage and shortly afterwards agent Avery died. Richard Lumley hasn't been seen since then. Even I don't know where he is."

Phil asked "How do you know all this?"

The Shadow answered "It was my men who killed the SHIELD agents and the people in the village."

Phil angrily said "Your lucky we're not meeting face to face otherwise my hands would be around your throat right now."

The Shadow said "Now that we've cleared that up agent Coulson. Let's talk about the Clairvoyant and Centipede. I assume you have Radcliff in custody?"

Phil nodded and The Shadow said "Ian Quinn is the money behind Centipede, it seems the Clairvoyant has info on him and used it to get Quinn to finance Centipedes operations. Quinn has a delivery coming in soon from CyberTek industries. Something called Project Deathlok. Carl has all the info we know about it on his phone. But before you go agent Coulson, tell me what do you remember about when you were begging to die?"

Phil asked shocked "How do you know about that?"

The Shadow replied "I know a lot of things and I know that you didn't just die at the hands of Loki. You died on the operating table, they gave you a drug called GH325. It stabilized you temporally. But it wasn't enough to keep you alive. You died cursing Fury's name. At that point he got more desperate to bring you back and brought in outside help."

Phil said "Do you know what he did?"

The Shadow answered "I don't know yet. Once I do if you want to know. Unless you're waiting on Fury to tell you everything. I doubt he will. I will demand payment in return, my payment is a favour or information. Which will it be?"

Phil was silent for a few minutes and said "What kind of favour would you want in return?"

The Shadow replied "Carl Berlin, convince Director Fury to let him go. Have him put a tracker chip in him if he needs to. Just get him free. That's all I ask. Now what do you remember about your time on death's door?"

Phil was silent as he remembered and said "I saw a light. After that I don't know what happened until I woke up in a medical facility and Director Fury was there telling me that I was going to be ok."

The Shadow said "Thank you for the info agent. You can go now."

With that the hologram was shut off and Phil was back in the empty room.

He quickly turned around and left the building followed by Carl.

Carl asked "So what did my boss want with you?"

Phil didn't say a word as he drove the car and headed back to SHIELD HQ.

The Shadow meanwhile left his office and entered a nearby room where his men were interrogating the recently acquired SHIELD doctor.

The Shadow held up his hand and his men moved back as their boss walked over to the prisoner and asked "Tell me doctor. Where was Agent Phil Coulson taken after he died?"

The doctor spat blood at Shadow and said "I will tell you nothing."

The Shadow replied "You will. It is only a question of how much it has to hurt before you talk Doctor. Make him talk men, whatever it takes."

Without saying another word the Shadow left and headed back to his office.

**SHIELD headquarters**

Jack entered the cell and said to the guards "Leave us."

The guards left and Jack glared at the woman who resided in this cell. He said "Your Raina I assume. You had Phil Coulson tortured. Give me one reason why I should not kill you now?"

Raina smiled and said "You won't kill me. You're a SHIELD agent. Besides what is Phil Coulson to you? A colleague or a superior who you want to show loyalty by doing this act?"

Jack said "He is my brother. You claim your boss the Clairvoyant is a telepath. I doubt it but anything is possible after all. The battle of New York proved that."

Raina said "The Clairvoyant sees all. Everything except what happened to Coulson. What happened to him was for his own good."

Jack grabbed Raina by the neck and started to squeeze before he said "Maybe killing you is for your own good as well. Whatever your boss has planned. It will fail. People like the Clairvoyant always fail, ask Red Skull for example."

With that he threw Raina back and left the cell.

He got a phone call from his friend and said "Are you nearby?"

The caller replied "I am. Do you still need my help?"

Jack got a text message from Melinda saying Phil was on his way back and said "No. But stay here in DC. You might still be needed. If so I'll get you in the building and to Director Fury. He'll hear you out."

The caller replied "Got it."

Jack hung up and headed back to meet up with the rest of the team as Phil and Carl entered the building.

Carl said "I assume the Shadow told you about what happened in China?"

Phil nodded and Carl said "The men that Shadow sent in found the baby in a house where a scientist lived. He smuggled her out of a research lab somewhere in China. Never found out where. Before his men could get out SHIELD showed up and a firefight broke out. That was after the men killed everyone else to learn where the baby was. No one saw what powers she has."

Phil asked "How can you work for such a man as the Shadow, Carl? He is a psychopath?"

Carl merely said "Let's focus on Ian Quinn and Cybertek and then we can talk about my boss.

With that the two entered the main elevator and headed to Director Fury's office.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 9 briefings and reunions**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer, Carl Berlin, Henry Radcliff and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 16 people now have story alerts on this fic while 5 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams in May.**

**The main pairings of this fic will be Mayson and Jack Williams/Maria Hill but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**I was going to have this chapter be an AU of the episode T.R.A.C.K.S. but I had some things I had to write first. What i had planned will be in chapter 10.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 9.**

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Jack met up with the team in Fury's office as Phil and Carl exited the elevator.

Fury asked "What did you learn from the Shadow?"

Phil was silent for a moment before he answered "He told me about a shipment Ian Quinn is going to get soon from Cybertek and in return for the info the Shadow wants Carl Berlin released. He'd accept us putting a tracker chip on Carl in order to get him released."

Fury thought it over for a few minutes and finally said "We'll have a tracker chip put into Carl's neck. Then we release him in 24 hours after the surgery. That way if we ever need to find him. We know where he is and we can send a team to apprehend him if we detect someone is trying to remove the chip from him."

Carl simply nodded and said "I'll agree to this as long as I'm given any and all new info that SHIELD has on what happened to my wife and daughter that night 24 years ago."

Fury answered "We have no new info Carl. I'm sorry."

Carl looked away as he took out his locket and held back the tears that threatened to stream down his face.

Noticing this everyone else gave Carl a moment before they got back on the topic at hand. Ian Quinn and Cybertek.

**Quinn Worldwide Headquarters 24 hours ago**

The Vice President of the company Maxwell Adams looked at the files in hand of Ian Quinn's recent spending habits. He called his contact in Berlin.

The man answered the phone and said "What is it Mr Adams?"

Maxwell said "I'm looking over recent spending by Ian Quinn. He bought a lot of property in Berlin, but there is no indication of what he plans to do there."

The man looked over his files and said "It's construction for a new project of his."

Maxwell said "No it isn't. Not on the paperwork anyway which says different. I want you to go there and see what you can learn."

The man merely said "Give me a couple of hours. I'll get back to you."

An hour later Maxwell's contact was near the building and saw armed guards patrolling outside. He headed to a nearby area that was unguarded and jumped over the fence.

**Quinn Worldwide Headquarters 12 hours later**

Maxwell Adams called his contact and once he answered, the vice president of the company asked "It's me you told me to call back. So what did you find in Berlin?"

The man replied "It was a dead end. Nothing was there. I looked and found nothing, nothing at all. Goodbye Mr Adams."

With that the man hung up as the men who surrounded him with silenced sub machine guns pointed at his head opened fire killing him.

Adams looked out the window of his office and saw a flash, a second later he was dead as a bullet went through his brain.

On a nearby rooftop Cobra smirked, he now had what he needed to draw his target out of hiding. In just a few short days. Ian Quinn would die and a message would be sent to the Clairvoyant from the Shadow.

The message was that the Shadow doesn't like competition and quickly squashed those who stand against him like an insufficient bug.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Carl handed Fury his mobile which had the info on this shipment Quinn was getting from Cybertek and said "We know he paid a lot of money for this shipment and it is being delivered by train in Italy. A corrupt Italian cop named Luca Russo gave us this info after we learned he had arrested several of the Shadow's couriers in Italy and threatened to put the heads of his family in boxes and deliver them to his office."

Jack said "Centipede will know we're coming so we're going to need some help they won't expect."

With that Jack took out his phone and called his friend and said "Get here now."

Fury asked "Who was that you called?"

Jack replied honestly "Clint. I know the Council had him taken off duty after the battle of New York. We met up a while back and kept in touch. We might need his help and you know he doesn't deserve to be treated the way he is by the Council."

Fury nodded in agreement and said "He'd be something Centipede wouldn't see coming. But the real question is. How will he react when he learns that Phil Coulson, a man he thought was dead, is alive and well?"

Jack said "Clint told me he's been blaming himself for the death of a friend. He wouldn't say who. Probably afraid I'd kill him if I learned it was Phil. He's been seeing a therapist about what happened, but aside from that hasn't talked to anyone since New York not even to Natasha. If he doesn't get to make peace soon. I fear he could start getting thoughts of suicide."

Phil said "It's not his fault that Loki killed me. I don't blame him."

Jack nodded in agreement as Melinda said "If Loki ever shows his face on earth again. I say we do to him what was done to Phil and bring him back to life just so we can kill him again."

Meanwhile outside the building Clint Barton known as Hawkeye looked at the massive structure and walked inside. He quickly headed to the main elevator avoiding the stares he was getting.

He set the destination for Fury's office and looked at the sky as the elevator headed up.

**CIA office**

Agents were looking for any info on who or what killed North Korean leader Kim Jong Un and one agent said "Our spy inside the regime reports that the bullet that killed Kim Jong Un was laced with Cobra Venom and fired by a high calibre rifle unlike any ever seen before."

His superior said "The President is going to make a speech regarding what happened in North Korea. The state news agency has gone off the air and there are reports from Beijing that North Korean army generals are all fighting each other for power. Essentially North Korea is going up in flames. Honestly, the bullet came out of fucking nowhere. Straight from God himself."

Suddenly another agent said "I got a name. This killing matches others Interpol has on file. A sniper named Cobra who laces his bullets with Cobra venom. He is responsible for 700 murders over a 40 year period at least. No idea what the guy looks like or who he is, all that's known is that the sniper is a man."

With that the CIA had a name for the assassin they were now after.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Clint stepped out of the elevator and recognised several faces in the room. Director Fury, Commander Hill, Melinda and Jack. Several others he didn't recognize. He then stopped in his tracks when he saw to his shock Phil Coulson standing in the room alive and well.

Clint looked to Fury and asked with disgust "Is this some kind of sick joke. Having a hologram of Phil here. What's going on?"

Phil took two steps forward and said "I'm not a hologram Clint. I'm not an agent who got plastic surgery or anything like that. It's me. I'm alive and well."

Clint asked "Prove it. Tell me something only Phil Coulson would know?"

Phil said "In New Mexico. When Thor was trying to get to his hammer. I wanted someone up high with a gun. Once you were in position you asked if I wanted you to slow Thor down or if I was sending in more guys for him to beat up. Later you told me to make a decision as you were starting to root for him. Does that convince you Clint?"

Clint nodded and asked "How is this possible Phil? I saw your body in the morgue after what happened in New York you were dead?"

Fury answered "Call it a miracle Clint."

With that Clint walked up to Phil and hugged him saying in a whisper "I'm sorry Phil. What happened to you was my fault."

Phil hugged Clint back and said "Loki killed me. Not you. There's nothing to apologize for."

Clint nodded and once the two men stepped back Jack asked "You still the best archer in SHIELD Hawkeye?"

Clint nodded and said "Why'd you call me in Jack. Need my help with something?"

Jack nodded as Fury filled Clint in about Centipede, Ian Quinn and this shipment in Italy he was getting soon.

Once he had all the information Clint asked Phil "When do we leave?"

Phil replied "As soon as you get a bow and a few dozen arrows from the armoury."

With that Phil and Clint headed off to the armoury as the rest of the team went back to the bus.

Carl turned to face Director Fury and asked "When will the surgery be?"

Fury answered "In several hours Carl. Know this if you or your boss are plotting anything against SHIELD. Once Centipede is dealt you and him are next on the list."

Carl merely said "By the time Centipede is gone. I think you'll have bigger problems on your hands."

Carl didn't say another word as he was brought back to his holding cell by SHIELD agents.

Director Fury then got a phone call from his friends in the CIA and decided it was time to revise SHIELD's top ten most wanted list with the infamous sniper Cobra being moved up from number 6 on the list to number 2 just under The Shadow.

Once Coulson and his team had captured Ian Quinn in Italy. Director Fury would have them look for Cobra. He knew Clint was just as good a marksman as Cobra and the two of them have history from the last time they crossed paths several years ago in Kiev.

He also now knew with the death of Quinn's right hand man Maxwell Adams that SHIELD wasn't the only person after Ian Quinn. Cobra was after him as well. But the question remained. Who hired the marksman to kill Ian Quinn?

**Unknown location**

The Shadow sat in his manor and looked at the computer screens on the desk all with the image of a microphone on it which it what all of his lieutenants were receiving as well.

Shadow said "People we are doing well this year. The various criminal groups have been kept in line for the most part and everything is on schedule. Not to mention our profits are on the rise by 60%"

One of his lieutenants asked "Are we any closer to learning who our adversaries are sir?"

The Shadow replied "They aren't SHIELD or Centipede or even Hydra. Another player is in this game. Hiding in the darkness. It's time we bring these people into the light."

Another of the lieutenants asked "Should we warn Director Fury about Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD. Maybe tip the scales while we watch both sides destroy each other?"

The Shadow was silent for a moment as he considered his options before he finally said "No. Doing so will tip off Hydra that we know and remember. We made an agreement with them. Hydra goes about their business we go about ours. Still have our people inside Hydra keep an eye on them. If we learn their plans threaten us. Then we will warn Director Fury. Anything else?"

One lieutenant asked "Sir. Some of us are worried. Carl Berlin has been in SHIELD custody longer than we planned. What if he starts talking and reveals things we can't let SHIELD know?"

The Shadow replied "He won't talk. Carl knows not to tell them anything why would he anyway. He's been loyal for the past 21 years?"

The same lieutenant asked "Does Carl know the truth sir. About that night and what happened to his family?"

The Shadow answered "He doesn't there's no way he could know what happened to them. We were very careful. All he found at home was blood. Just like we planned. Besides Carl is at SHIELD HQ. We can't touch him?"

One of the lieutenant's said "Nowhere is impenetrable even SHIELD HQ can be penetrated by us. A small team can infiltrate the building and take out Carl. I have people I can use and ensure they aren't traced back to us."

The Shadow said "Let's put it to a vote. All in favour of sending in a team to kill Carl Berlin. You know what do. Vice Versa to those opposed to this plan."

Once the votes were cast the Shadow said "We follow the majority vote. Meeting adjourned."

**The Bus**

The team was assembled in the command centre and Phil said "Cybertek is sending Quinn his shipment in the next 24 hours. Quinn moving up delivery due to the death of Maxwell Adams 24 hours ago. To do this we'll have to go undercover."

Jack said "Great. Who's getting teamed up with who Phil?"

Phil continued to brief the team as the plane headed to Italy hoping that this would bring them one step closer to the Clairvoyant.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 10 train rides and attacks**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer, Carl Berlin, Henry Radcliff and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 16 people now have story alerts on this fic while 5 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**Updates of this fic will be awhile as I have college exams starting starting next week.**

**The main pairings of this fic will be Mayson and Jack Williams/Maria Hill but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 10.**

**Italian countryside**

Jack walked down the aisle of the train following Melinda and spoke in Italian with the staff on the train as they were escorted to first class.

Once they were in the room Jack locked the door and the two of them got ready he said with a smile "Reminds me of that mission in Athens we were on 13 years ago?"

Melinda smirked and said "I remember I had to save you after you got found out. You must be remembering a different mission. Once I locate the package. I'll send Ward the location so he can put the tracker on it."

Jack nodded and said "Me and Clint will keep an eye on Cybertek's security detail and if any of them get suspicious. We'll deal with them. Quietly and discretely"

He got on his disguise as Melinda went out the window.

Suddenly Jack heard Skye's voice from his ear piece "Com check. Everything working alright?"

Jack replied "I'm good."

When he left the room Jack saw the door to the room next door was open and blood marks on the inside wall. He entered the room and found a dead body with an id card identifying the dead man as a member of Cybertek security.

Jack took a closer look at the body and saw the man had been killed by being stabbed in the chest twice and saw that face had the signs of Cobra Venom.

Jack knew this meant one thing. The assassin Cobra was on the train as well.

**SHIELD headquarters**

Director Fury observed as Carl Berlin was being operated on and the tracker was being placed in his neck while the man was wide awake as he refused to put under by anaesthetic.

Once the tracker was placed all that was left to be done was close the wound where the tracker was inserted into Carl's neck which would be done in a half hour.

Meanwhile outside the building several trucks and suvs arrived and blocked the road as a man that the organization had inside cut off all communications between the building and the outside world.

Once that was done the strike team left their vehicles and prepared to attack and hopefully kill Carl Berlin before he talked to SHIELD.

The strike team thought this was being done on the orders of the Shadow. But it wasn't it being done those among his lieutenants who didn't want Carl to talk or risk him learning the truth about what happened that night to his family.

The men quickly took out the guards outside the building as a plane passed over the building and a dozen men parachuted from the plane and landed on the roof.

Once the communications lines were cut Fury barged into the medical bay where Carl was and said "All communications in and out of this building is being jammed. Tell me what you know?"

Carl replied "I don't know much but if I have to guess. It seems that one or more of the Shadow's lieutenant's thinks I might tell you something they don't want you to know and they've sent in the Eliminators to kill me. A group of mercenaries for hire who are used for exfiltration. They are led by an ex KGB member named Ivan Jorg. A man who is bloodthirsty and very vicious. Not to mention he is immune to bullets. I can testify to this as several years ago I shot him 6 times in the chest at point blank range and somehow he survived."

Fury said "They won't be able to get in here. All they can do is lay siege. This building is impenetrable."

Carl scoffed and said "These people are good at getting into places considered impenetrable. A few years ago they got into a CIA black site prison like Alcatraz and got all the inmates out"

Fury looked at the nearby guards and said "Get all guards in the top ten levels on this floor and have all non-essential and unarmed personnel led to the underground exit of the building."

Carl said "Fury one of your people has been talking or there is a mole for the Shadow's organization in the building. One I don't know about as none of them are in SHIELD HQ as much as I know and I know a lot."

Maria Hill entered with several armed personnel as alarms started to go off which meant only one thing. Armed intruders had breached the building.

Carl simply said "They're here."

Fury took out his pistol and said to Maria "Get him to the box?"

Carl asked "What is the box?"

Maria answered "Most secure room in the building. It's on this floor and impenetrable."

Carl said "We'll see about that."

Meanwhile Ivan Jorg and his men went down the stairs from the room and headed to the floor where Carl Berlin was. The person inside SHIELD had given them access to the tracker in Carl Berlin and they were using it to get to him.

Ivan got a call on his phone and saw it from his superior and answered "We're in the building now and are on the way to Carl Berlin. Very little resistance so ar. Fury has his men on the floor where Berlin is to try and make a stand. It won't hold. I'll call when Berlin is in our custody."

With that he hung up and moved forward with his strike team.

The lieutenant in the Shadow's organization who called Ivan sat in his chair and smiled as he knew soon Carl Berlin would be dead. Suddenly a hand grabbed his mouth and shut it as a knife cut along his throat killing him instantly.

The Shadow stepped out of the darkness in the room and smiled under his mask as the last of the traitors were now dealt with.

Now he would sit back and see how Nick Fury and SHIELD fared against the Eliminators.

The Shadow walked back into the dark side of the room not illuminated by any light and a moment later. He was gone.

**Italian countryside**

Jack immediately went on the coms to contact the team but all he got was static. With that he headed to the baggage area where he knew Skye and Fitz were along with Clint who was there to shadow them.

Once he got there he saw Fitz, Skye, Clint and much to his surprise Simmons was with them.

Jack asked Simmons "What's going on?"

Simmons answered "Ward told me to come down here and to remain here. Cybertek knew we were here."

Jack said "I found a dead Cybertek guard in the room next to mine. Cause of death was Cobra venom."

Clint in shock said "Cobra is on this train?"

Jack replied "Looks like it Clint. Seems like someone else wants Ian Quinn dead."

Clint said "Maybe it's the Shadow. He is at war with Centipede and the Clairvoyant. Killing Quinn is the Shadow showing the Clairvoyant that he doesn't back down when someone threatens him. If that's the case why give us intel on where Quinn was going to be?"

Skye answered "We're being used. The Shadow wants us to make this Cobra guy's job easier. I'm guessing Cobra is an assassin am I right?"

Clint replied "He is a sniper. Expert marksman and assassin for hire. I've ran into him a few times before. No one knows what the guy looks like. All we know is that the sniper rifle he uses is high powered and custom made."

Suddenly the door opened and the head of the Cybertek security team Carlo Mancini entered the room with a gun in his hands.

Carlo pointed his gun at Jack and others as he angrily said "You SHIELD agents killed all of my team. I might not be able to kill all of you. But I will be able to take at least one of you with me."

Jack and Clint who had their weapons raised kept aim on Carlo as Jack asked "Whoever killed your team isn't with SHIELD. Someone else is trying to get to Quinn."

Carlo asked "Who is this man?"

Clint replied "We have an idea who he is. Let's work together and draw this guy out. Once we take him down. You tell us what exactly you're bringing to Quinn and in return we let you go free. Do we have a deal?"

Carlo thought about it for a moment and holstered his weapon and said "Deal. Quinn purchased new tech made for company. It gives people who lose a limb such as an arm or a leg a new limb to replace what they lost. It is part of a project called Deathlok. That's all I know I swear."

Jack said "I believe you. Now did you see the man who killed your team?"

Carlo nodded and answered "He is mid 40's, brown hair going grey and tall."

Clint said "You and me will go after him Jack keep an eye on them."

Jack didn't bother to object knowing Clint wanted to take down Cobra.

With that Clint and Carlo left and started to look for Cobra.

**Unknown Location**

Graham Williams looked at a photo of him, his son Jack and his second son Phil Coulson. He had known Phil hadn't had a father since his dad died years ago, so when he and Jack became friends Graham decided to be a father figure to Phil.

He had helped Phil realize his feelings for Melinda and helped him when he was grieving after his uncle and only living relative left died in a house fire.

As Graham remembered happier times he got a phone call on his secure line and knew it was his contact.

Graham answered the call and a voice said "I'm in. I've been shown Project Insight and I have gotten my new orders. Once I know more I will contact you again."

Graham answered "Good. You've done well so far. If my suspicions are correct. You will have helped save the world and given us a fighting chance against our old enemy."

With that his contact hung up and Graham hoped to God that he was wrong with his suspicions, if he was right things would never be the same again.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Fury and several of his men who were left in the building were waiting for the attackers to show up as several of the people outside the building entered to back up their comrades already inside.

Ivan Jorg and his team stood outside the door leading to the medical bay where Fury and his security were waiting for them and had a charge put on the door. Once it blew open the door they rushed in.

Fury and his men were surrounded and Ivan looked around and yelled at his men "Find Carl Berlin!"

The men acknowledged the order as Ivan ordered the remaining men to have Fury and the guards taken to holding cells. Once Carl Berlin was dead Ivan and his men would leave. This attack would leave SHIELD crippled temporally and them safe from reprisals for a short time.

Meanwhile Carl Berlin and Maria Hill arrived at the Box and quickly got inside just as Ivan's men showed up at the end of the hallway.

They radioed to Ivan and told him the good news and Ivan now knew Carl was trapped. All they had to do now was get him out of that room he was in quickly before SHIELD came to retake the building.

**The Bus**

Phil and Ward arrived at the plane and tried sent a schematic of the grenade Cybertek used on them to HQ but to their shock they couldn't get through and soon received an encrypted communication that SHIELD HQ was under attack and a strike team was being mobilized to take back their headquarters.

Before either of them could speculate on what happened Melinda arrived in a car and had a member of Cybertek with her and said "Found him near our plane."

She took the captive to the cage while Phil and Ward wondered what happened to the train and hoped the rest of the team was alright.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 11 assassins and requests**

**Authors notes I don't own Marvel Agents of SHIELD. All I own are my OC's Jack Williams, Shadow, the Katana Killer, Carl Berlin, Henry Radcliff and Cobra.**

**Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are. 16 people now have story alerts on this fic while 5 people have added this fic to their favourite stories list.**

**I won't be working on the next chapter of this fic until after Wednesday which is when my college exams end.**

**The main pairings of this fic will be Mayson and Jack Williams/Maria Hill but I might add others later on in the fic.**

**Lastly I recommend my readers have a look at the Agents of SHIELD fics written by ****charmed4lifekaren **** you will not be disappointed once you read them, they are amazing fic's and very well written.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 11.**

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Ivan walked over to the room where Carl Berlin and said with a smirk "Hello again Carl."

Ivan continued by saying "The Shadow got worried you had decided to turn informant. Name important names in return for some immunity deal with SHIELD. Prudent but honestly Carl. Did you really think there was a distance you could cover or a hole deep enough that you could hide in? There is nowhere in this world that I cannot reach you, Carl. Fortification be damned. SHIELD can't keep you safe from me. No one can. I will enjoy killing you slowly as I break your will, your body and finally your mind."

Ivan signalled to his men who had Fury brought over and Ivan pointed a gun to his head as he said to Maria "Give us Carl Berlin otherwise I'll kill your boss right here in front of you."

Fury immediately said "Don't do it. That's an order."

Ivan smirked and said "You really are a stubborn man Fury. No wonder The Shadow has a respect for you and SHIELD."

Maria glared at Ivan and said "You kill him and SHIELD will hunt you down to see Director Fury avenged. The world won't be big enough for you to hide in. Even with your boss The Shadow helping you."

Ivan smiled and asked Maria "Are you really going to let your boss die to save a man who betrayed your organization over two decades ago?"

Maria didn't answer and Ivan said "Ten seconds to give us Carl or Fury dies and then I will kill another hostage every 5 minutes until you do what I want or they're all dead."

Just as Ivan started to count down from ten when one of his men contacted him by radio "Sir. We're attack it's Shield they're being led by, ah."

With that Ivan heard nothing and said "All squads check in."

When none of them reported in Ivan said to his remaining men "Cover the door."

He dragged to and said "You're going to be my insurance so me and my boys get out of here alive make a wrong move and I'll take out your other eye."

Suddenly the door to the box was opened and Maria shot Ivan twice in the kneecaps and shot the other two men dead.

Fury merely said "Good work."

Just as Fury put Ivan in restraints and Maria stood guard over Carl Berlin a SHIELD team arrived on the scene led by Steve Rogers, Captain America himself and Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow.

Fury simply said "What took you guys so long."

**Italian countryside**

Clint and Carlo looked at everyone as they made their way up and down the train looking for Cobra.

Just as the two of them were about to double back and look again, the train stopped as someone activated the emergency brakes.

Clint looked out a nearby window and saw a man running off into the forest, but before he could do anything passengers confused at what was going on were up out of their seats and in Clint's way.

Much to his anger, Cobra had escaped.

With that he and Carlo soon meet up with Jack and the others and told them what happened.

Jack asked Carlo "Where were you to meet Quinn?"

Carlo replied "At his mansion not far from here. Why?"

Jack asked "Does he know who is on your security team exactly?"

Carlo shook his head and Clint knew what Jack had planned and smiled as Jack said "Let's finish your delivery, then we take Quinn into custody and you Mr Mancini can get your pay check."

Skye then spoke up "Quinn has seen me before. If he sees me he'll know this is a trap."

Before any of them said or did anything else several cars arrived and parked nearby with SHIELD markings on them and when they saw the rest of the team was with the new arrivals. They knew the mission now had a better chance of being successful.

All they had to do was hope they got to Ian Quinn before Cobra did.

**SHIELD Headquarters**

Ivan sat in the interrogation room with a smile on his face and said loudly "I won't talk. Whatever you do to me will be nothing compared to what The Shadow will do to you."

The smile was wiped off his face when Natasha Romanoff entered the room. He then said "Good to see you again. Old friend."

Natasha simply said "We are no longer friends Ivan. I'm here as a courtesy. Tell us all you know about The Shadow and maybe you can be a free man again by the time your 80."

Ivan laughed and said "If I talk I won't live to see next week. The Shadow got people into this building like it was nothing. He did it once and could do it again in order to have me killed. You know what he is like, the KGB and The Shadow had an alliance for many years after all. We both done jobs for him."

Natasha didn't say a word and slid a folder across the table to Ivan.

He looked it over and said "You offer me immunity from any and all crimes I done in the past if I talk. Nice try but it won't be enough. You know Natasha I wonder how your boyfriend would react if he learned that you were mine, before you even met him. Or how your SHIELD masters would react if they learned that you are the reason why Carl Berlin survived the attempt they made on his life 10 years ago."

Natasha replied "They know about that. Why is the Shadow worried about Carl Berlin telling us info on his boss? If he really was that worried he never would have had Carl surrender to us in the first place to present the offer of cooperation against Centipede. What is really going on?"

Ivan didn't reply and Natasha realised the answer and said "You weren't sent here to prevent Carl from talking. There is something Shadow doesn't want him to find out."

With that Natasha stood up and left as Ivan muttered in a fearful tone of voice "They'll kill me."

Fury who watched the interrogation from his office looked at Carl who was looking outside the window and asked "What do you think Shadow doesn't want you to know?"

Carl replied "It could be anything. Who Shadow really is. What happened to my family? His endgame? Who his adversaries are?"

Fury asked "Adversaries? I thought The Shadow didn't have any adversaries. Any that are still alive anyway."

Carl answered "For the past 3 years. The Shadow's organization has been attacked by people from an unknown faction, not with the Clairvoyant, SHIELD. Or any foreign intelligence group from what we know. They have done attacks on Shadow's organization by targeting key players and allies. He won't admit it but these attacks are making The Shadow nervous."

Fury didn't say anything as Carl continued by saying "The Shadow had agent Coulson and his team under surveillance for the last few months. The hacker Skye had been under surveillance for longer even before she joined the Rising Tide. Maybe it's time we find out why. It'll be the perfect way to let Shadow know I'm no longer his man. I have my own people loyal to me. People who can be counted on, all I have to do is say the word."

Fury asked "Can you help me find who the mole was that helped make this attack possible?"

Carl nodded and said "I'll need access to SHIELD's files to do so."

Fury said "I'll give you access."

Carl said "Skye is an 084, object of unknown origin. The same one who SHIELD sent a team to look for 24 years ago. I'll tell you all that I learned about what happened. Then we start looking for any leads to give us answers."

Fury nodded and said "Until we learn all the facts. This will be kept only between us. We can't let The Shadow suspect us."

Carl didn't reply and told Fury all he knew.

**Italian countryside**

Carlo led the team to Quinn's mansion where they saw the billionaire was waiting with bodyguards.

As Carlo. Clint, Jack, Melinda, Ward and Phil stepped out of the car Quinn said "Good to see you Carlo. I hope SHIELD has been taken care of?"

Carlo nodded and handed Quinn the item he paid for. Once he did Jack and the others took out their guns.

Quinn's bodyguards quickly drew their weapons and moments later a firefight had broken out.

As this was going on Cobra was nearby assembling his sniper rifle while he whistled and made sure that his bullets were laced with Cobra Venom.

Once he had everything set up, the sniper watched the fighting going on and waited for a clear shot at his target.

In a few minutes all of Quinn's guards were either dead or wounded and the team went into the mansion after Quinn who ran inside during the shooting.

The few guards who were inside the building were dealt with quickly or surrendered.

They soon found Quinn in the basement with a pistol in his hands.

Once he was surrounded Clint said "Why don't you put the gun down. That way you get to live. Even if you did manage to shoot one of us and I'm not saying you could. You'd end up dead moments later. So why not do the smart thing?"

Quinn dropped his gun and Jack said "You done the right thing. Even if you did kill us. There is a trained sniper out there who wants you dead for a big payoff. So you were a dead man either way Quinn."

Phil called in for a SHIELD transport to arrive and help them get Quinn out of here without Cobra taking a shot.

Just as they were bringing Quinn upstairs one of the guards who had been previously knocked out woke up and grabbed his gun, taking aim at Phil's back as they walked by downstairs.

Melinda seeing this pushed Phil out of the way when she saw the armed guard standing up near the balcony and got shot instead and the guard was killed moments later by Clint with an arrow going through the guard's throat.

As Melinda fell to the ground Phil took her into his arms and held her before Skye, Fitz and Simmons entered the mansion.

Jack called in for a medevac and prayed Melinda survived. If she didn't than if Phil had anything to say about it. Ian Quinn would pay dearly for what his guard did.

Once the medevac showed Melinda was put on a stretcher and was to be brought to the nearest SHIELD base for immediate surgery and Phil went with them leaving Jack in charge.

He looked at the SHIELD personnel and said "Search the place top to bottom. Anything in this building that does not belong in this type of building is to be brought to my attention. We stay here until this place is clear. For all we know Centipede could have a hidden lab in an underground level or something. Ward, Clint put Quinn in the Cage back on the Bus. Fitz, Simmons, Skye I want all of you helping with the search."

Everyone went to carry out their orders and Carlo asked "You'll keep our deal. I led you to Quinn. So I'm free to go."

Jack nodded and Carlo smiled as he got in his car and left.

Jack walked back into the mansion to oversee the search, the faster it was done. The quicker they could all reunite with the rest of the team. But a question had to answered first.

Quinn bought technology that would give a person who lost a limb, a new limb. So who was the techno limb for?

Soon they found the answer when the search teams found a man inside a hyperbaric chamber. Once the team saw the man inside, Jack noticed the expressions on the others instantly changed and asked "You know this man?"

Skye answered "That's Mike Peterson. We thought he was dead."

**Unknown location**

The Shadow sat in his office and looked up as his men brought in the man he wanted to see.

He said to his guest "I hope the flight was alright."

Alexander Pierce replied "It was OK. Why did you ask to see me here… and in person no less?"

Shadow replied "I don't have a week to wait around for your minions to pass my request up the food chain directly to you. So that's why I asked you to meet me here."

Pierce said "You should watch your tone."

Shadow cut to the chase and said "I'm under attack and have been for some time now my interests, my allies. Someone has targeted my key infrastructure, and the truth is, I'm bleeding."

Pierce asked "Why should I even consider involving myself in your mess?"

Shadow replied "Because my enemy is your enemy."

Pierce curious asked "What are you talking about?"

Shadow answered "We not only co-exist, we depend on each other to survive. What I possess would lay waste to you and your precious organization. I mean imagine what would happen if I told Fury what you're up to and gave him a list of those who are traitors and those who are loyal to him?"

Pierce simply said "I can imagine that. That should also make you aware that if you do that. There will be nothing stopping us from wiping out your criminal organization and killing you on the spot."

Shadow said "I have no intention of telling anyone this information, unless my interests are threatened. But this enemy of mine, if they prevail and, in so doing, finds themselves in possession of that information they may very well choose not to be so discreet. You're already involved in this mess, Alexander, and if I lose control of the information, you may be exposed. And if I die, it triggers my own protocol for release."

Pierce angrily said "I don't respond too well to threats."

The Shadow said "I didn't ask you here to threaten you. I asked you here to see if we can work together."

Pierce said "I'll talk to the others. See what they think. I can't make any promises."

Without another word said Pierce stood up and walked out of the office.

**Italian countryside**

Cobra walked along the road as he saw a car driving towards him and smiled when the car stopped and the driver opened the door for him.

Once Cobra was inside and his briefcase was in the backseat he turned to the driver and said "Quinn got taken into custody. I thought you were going to make my job easier not harder."

Carlo replied "There were complications. Besides you can have another chance to kill Quinn. The Shadow has not given you a deadline. As long as Quinn is dead he will be happy. Luckily SHIELD don't know about my involvement with you. If that was learned, my boss would disembowel you."

With that Carlo started the car and headed to Rome. Once there Cobra would take a flight to Washington DC and there he would wait for another chance to do the job.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
